1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of a Fibonacci number quartz crystal clocking a stored program microprocessor which controls an H-bridge in an exclusive-OR operation to mix two simultaneous and different therapeutic frequencies following circadian rhythms to generate unique electromagnetic pulses using various inductors and other emitters to improve sleep, reduce pain and increase natural healing.
2. Background Art
There exists a long history of using vibrational energies to affect an organism's wellbeing. These include a variety of vibrational energies from sound, light, heat, touch, and for more than the past two centuries, electromagnetic waves, since the discoveries of Voltaire, Faraday, Maxwell, Tesla and others. Some electromagnetic therapy devices create an ionizing field that attempts to destroy the parasitic organisms, pathogens or unhealthy cellular structures in an organism, sometimes to the detriment of healthy cells and organs. Others use the non-ionizing range of electromagnetic field (EMF) spectrum to restore the organism's natural frequencies to healthy ones through entrainment by superimposing strong wave energies for short periods of time with repeated applications. Some electromagnetic therapy devices use multiple types of energies (i.e. multiple ranges of the EMF spectrum). Some electromagnetic therapy devices use pure, sinusoidal wave frequencies; whereas others use saw-tooth, square wave, sharp spikes or other irregular waves in order to be rich in harmonics.
The uses of these alternative and complementary electromagnetic therapy devices have already been acknowledged by the current medical industry in the United States as beneficial in specific healing situations. Today there are thousands of electromagnetic therapy devices available for purchase. Even NASA has explored and reported on the benefits of this technology in nerve and tissue regeneration, the results of which resulted in granting U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,963.
When conventional cancer therapies failed to halt the spread of breast cancer, or even alleviate its symptoms in the wife of one of the inventors, the inventor started using several alternative electromagnetic therapy devices to help his wife. Two of the devices were successful in reducing some of the symptoms, but all the devices failed to halt the spread of the cancer and his wife eventually died from the cancer. The device which offered the most relief to his wife was a water foot-bath which reduced excessive swelling in her feet, ankles, and lower legs. Purportedly, the water foot-bath therapy device was drawing toxins and pathogens out of his wife's body through an energy transfer generated by an electrical field between parallel metal disks, or electrodes submerged in the water with his wife's feet.
While the water foot-bath therapy device was effective in reducing swelling it also turned the water brown to orange in color after a typical thirty minute treatment. Testing later revealed the discoloration was due to electroplating and oxidation effects of the metals used as the electrodes submersed in the water with the subject's feet. This required the washing of the subject's feet at the conclusion of the treatment to remove the metal byproducts on the subject's feet to prevent possible contamination. Additionally, the device sold for over $1,500 USD and required administration by a trained therapist or extensive personal training to be safely used.
While the inventor and his wife were away from home, without access to the water foot-bath therapy device, the inventor's wife began experiencing severe swelling in her feet and ankles. The inventor built a simple version of the water foot-bath using a 12 Volt DC, 2 Ampere power supply connected to two half-inch diameter copper pipes, six inches in length, located four-inches apart, each protected inside of multiple hole drilled one-inch diameter PVC pipes to prevent his wife's feet from coming in direct contact with the copper pipe electrodes, yet open enough to allow conduction through the water. Seawater was mixed with warm fresh water in a one to one ratio and placed in a three gallon tub approximately eighteen inches in diameter and ten inches high. The PVC protected copper tube electrodes were connected to the 12 VDC power supply. One copper pipe, referred to as the cathode, was connected to the negative output of the power supply, and the other copper pipe, referred to as the anode, was connected to the positive output of the power supply. The two electrodes were then placed in the water in the tub and the 12 VDC power supply was plugged into a 120 VAC power outlet. Voltage and current measurements were made with a digital multimeter to determine the levels within the water foot-bath were safe for submersing his wife's feet. The measurements confirmed the safety and the inventor's wife placed her feet into the energized water foot-bath. After a treatment time of 30 minutes the Power Supply was unplugged from the 120 VAC power outlet and the inventor's wife removed her feet from the water foot-bath. Her feet and ankles were noticeably less swollen after the first treatment and subsequent treatments further improved this condition. The inventor also noticed the water had a green color due to the oxidation of the copper. Additionally, the anode copper pipe was coated with a green residue (cuprous sulfate), and the cathode copper pipe was coated with a black residue. These residues had to be scraped off prior to the next use of the foot-bath.
The inventor recorded the usage of this and other electromagnetic therapy devices and methodologies employed to treat his wife. As a result of the positive results achieved with his simple water foot-bath device the inventor wanted to understand why some electromagnetic therapy devices were at least partially effective and others were not. The inventor partnered with another engineer/scientist with whom to collaborate in accomplishing these objectives.
Research, Testing and Observations
The inventors acquired a variety of currently available electromagnetic therapy devices to test the devices' effectiveness and ease of use. The tested electromagnetic therapy devices fell into one of four categories. First were high energy devices, which produce a large E (Voltage) field, some measuring over 45,000 volts, emitted through a gas in glass tube or other specialized antennae. Category one devices generated high energy frequencies which allegedly killed pathogens or parasites in the body. The second category included devices which produced an electrical stimulation in the body through low current emissions, usually through direct contact with the skin. Category two devices allegedly stimulated nerve cells to cause the body to attempt to initiate the healing process. The third category included devices which used LEDs, both in the visible and invisible infrared range of light, usually pulsing on and off at specific frequencies. Category three devices allegedly used both types of light waves to stimulate the subtle energy systems of the body to encourage natural healing. The fourth category included devices which used water as a medium to transfer vibrational energies to the test subject. Category four devices allegedly operated by setting up vibrations in the water causing the person's body to expel toxins through their feet submersed in the water. Devices from the second and fourth category had been successfully used with the first inventor's late wife to alleviate the symptoms resulting from the advancing cancer.
All of the electromagnetic therapy devices acquired and tested by the inventors had multiple disadvantages. First, the effective devices were relatively expensive, selling from $1,500 to over $10,000 USD. This was especially true when selling price was compared to the costs to produce a functionally equivalent unit. Applying accepted production to retail pricing formulae indicated an effective water foot-bath device should cost about $50 USD to build and retail for about $500 USD, not $1,500 USD.
Secondly, the effective units required a trained therapist to administer the treatment or extensive training for personal use. Even with training they often required another person to administer the therapy, following specific procedural steps or requiring the use of ancillary devices to be effective, to ensure they were safely administered, or to prevent damaging the device.
Thirdly, some electromagnetic therapy devices used subcutaneous electrodes to administer treatment. Other electromagnetic therapy devices administered uncomfortable electric shocks to the user. Category one devices required careful handling to avoid breaking the glass neon, or other gas, tube and to prevent potentially hazardous shocks to the user, as the voltage applied to the neon tube was 45,000 volts.
Finally, their use was invasive into the daily routine for both healthy and ill individuals. Typical therapy took an hour or longer for setup, administering the scheduled treatment, and subsequent clean-up.
None of the category three devices tested showed any level of effectiveness; yet these were the least expensive and simplest to use devices, but all to no avail.
As this research progressed the inventors determined to overcome the problems discovered both with their own foot-bath apparatus and with the other currently available devices. This was done towards developing low cost, effective, non-invasive and simple to use, self-administered electromagnetic therapy apparatuses to improve quality of life for their users. The inventors' research, development and testing resulted in discovering a number of non-obvious and novel methods to generate healthful waves of energy which reduce pain, improve sleep and promote natural healing. The claims and embodiments of the invention presented herein are the results of that effort.
Developing Energywave Therapy
After concluding the research and testing of existing devices and doing further research, the inventors determined to avoid using high energy category one devices, instead pursuing a homeopathic approach designed to stimulate the body's natural healing systems. They felt impressed to use vibrational energy waves to accomplish the desired outcomes. The inventors began with their own water foot-bath, determined to understand what made it effective and how it could be improved upon.
Blind tests were carried out to determine if simply placing the test subject's feet into a tub of seawater and freshwater mixed at the ratio of one-to-one would have the same effect. The results showed that there was no measurable improvement without the electrical current flowing at the same time. Significantly, it was discovered that something as simple as generating a small direct current through the water foot-bath could have such remarkable effects at such a low cost (less than $10 USD to build the afore described simple water foot-bath circuit). For simplicity, the use of mixing seawater with freshwater was replaced with using tap-water with a small amount of salt (one to two teaspoons per gallon) being added to ensure adequate conductivity between the electrodes.
Another observation was the use of copper for the electrodes caused a green discoloration in the water and on the test subject's feet. This prompted the testing of a variety of metals for their respective use as either or both anode (+) and cathode (−) submersed electrodes. Testing of possible electrode material included using copper, stainless steel, zinc, silver, gold and tungsten with the same 12 VDC, 2 Ampere power supply used above. In every case there was observable transference of metal oxides from the anode to the cathode, and in some instances to the test subject's feet. Additionally, the anode would become covered with its own oxide and rendered non-conductive, making the foot-bath ineffective after thirty to sixty minutes of use. This required the electrodes to be scraped clean after each treatment. After testing a variety of metals for use as electrodes it became obvious that the discoloration in the water was due to the electrolysis and electroplating effect between the electrodes, and not as a result of toxins being flushed from the body.
The first problem to be overcome was preventing any harmful metal byproducts from being released into the water that might contaminate the person receiving therapy. Continued research and further tests led the inventors to try carbon rods instead of metal for the electrodes. Common quarter-inch diameter non-plated carbon gouging rods used in arc welding were acquired and used as both the cathode and anode electrodes in the same water foot-bath. While there was still some depletion from the anode carbon rod, it did not discolor the water, nor negatively affect the subject. Carbon is also an inert element of which our bodies are composed. Six-inch long carbon rods were both effective and safe water foot-bath electrodes. Additionally, these common quarter-inch diameter gouging carbon rods used in arc welding are readily available at a very low cost, so this addressed one of the goals of keeping the product low in cost to produce.
The problem was the depletion of the positive anode material. While this was not as severe for the carbon rod anode, there was still carbon being depleted from the anode requiring its replacement at too frequent of an interval to be a commercially viable product. This problem prompted the idea of switching the current back and forth between the carbon rod electrodes to solve the anode material depletion problem. Further, it provided for the introduction of vibrational energies through the switching of the polarities, and hence the current, between the electrodes at a specific healing frequency. It was determined to use well-known Rife frequencies for this purpose.
The next challenge was how to reverse the polarities and hence the current flow between the electrodes in a simple, low cost manner. It was discovered that a low cost Integrated Circuit (IC) referred to as an H-Bridge, used to control power windows in automobiles, or for reversing the current flow through electric motors, and other inductive loads, could work in this method. A new water foot-bath device was then built and tested using the six-inch long, quarter-inch diameter carbon rods, a standard H-Bridge power driver and a 7.5 Hertz (Hz) CMOS divider circuit, derived from dividing down the standard US 60 Hz AC frequency, to drive the direction input of the H-Bridge. 7.5 Hz was chosen as it is a well-known Rife frequency and was easily derived from the 60 Hz AC line frequency. It was discovered switching the current flow using the direction input to the H-Bridge greatly increased the electrode life. After more than 100 hours of continuous use no appreciable depletion of the carbon rods was noted, and very little carbon was seen in the water. Additionally, the desired energy of the selected frequency (7.5 Hz) was transferred effectively to the user with normal tap water and a small amount of salt as noted above. No unusual discoloration of the water occurred and the healing benefits of the swelling reduction noticed previously continued. Further, by using an H-Bridge a 100 percent duty cycle was achieved, as current was flowing at all times, switching direction at the specified frequency.
The inventors decided the device should generate multiple frequencies to be able to treat multiple symptoms. The simple 60 Hz AC divider circuit was abandoned for a crystal controlled, CMOS based, multiple frequency generator circuit. A standard television Color Burst quartz crystal with a fundamental frequency of 3,579,545 Hz was used as the base frequency generator from which all the lower frequencies presented to the H-Bridge direction input were derived. Dividing down through a 14-stage binary divider and then through a programmable decade up/down counter allowed for the creation of 10 unique frequencies in the range of 5.5 Hz to 55 Hz for the direction input to the H-Bridge. As the H-Bridge supports both a direction input, which changes the direction of the current flowing between its output, and a Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) input, that varies the current flowing in either direction, the inventors discovered the PWM input could instead be used to mix a second higher frequency to the lower directional frequency. The 14-stage binary divider provided a second frequency tapped earlier in the division process was very close to 880 Hz, a broad spectrum Rife healing frequency. By applying the selected lower decade up/down counter frequencies to the Direction input of the H-Bridge and the higher 880 Hz frequency to the Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) input of the H-Bridge, two simultaneous frequencies were observed, creating a square wave output rich in harmonics. It was also observed that adding the 880 Hz to the water foot-bath application resulted in faster improvements. Extensive testing followed demonstrating the effectiveness of the new device to reduce a variety of symptoms, far beyond the scope of edemas and related swelling previously observed.
Infrared and visible red and amber LEDs were added to the foot-bath circuit. These were connected across the carbon rod electrodes in parallel strings with reverse polarity between the infrared and visible LEDs so that during one-half of the cycle the current flowing in one direction would power the infrared LEDs and in the other half of the cycle the reversed current would power the visible LEDs. Later this was updated to use two different wavelengths of infrared LEDs, 880 nm in one direction and 940 nm in the opposite, and the same for the two different wavelengths of visible LEDs, so that all times the user and water were being exposed to infrared and visible light of different wavelengths at the same frequency being used to drive the carbon rod electrodes. This can be seen in FIG. 17. This resulted in achieving a 100 percent duty cycle of light energies in addition to the 100 percent duty cycle of electrical energy transferred between the carbon rod electrodes and therefore to the subject being treated.
Another capability added to the new CMOS based crystal frequency controlled water foot-bath device was a sweep mode, where the device would run for two-and-a-half minutes and then increment to the next frequency for another two-and-a-half minutes and continue until all ten frequencies were run for the total twenty-five minute treatment time. It was noticed this sweep mode allowed a test subject to identify one or more frequencies that caused a noticeable physical response. For instance, one test subject had a history of intestinal parasites resulting from living in remote areas of Brazil for two years. After returning to the United States for more than two more years he continued to be plagued by the intestinal parasites with accompanying weight loss and diarrhea. Using the sweep program with the water foot-bath device, when the third frequency began (6.8 Hz), which is noted for treating parasites, he felt an uncomfortable sensation in his upper intestinal and abdominal region. The discomfort quit when the next frequency change occurred. The subject was unaware of the frequencies being used or of the effects to expect. The subject then began using the water foot-bath device every other day for a period of one month for 25 minutes at 6.8 Hz. Each time he reported a similar discomfort but also reported his diarrhea stopped and he was gaining weight for the first time in three years. After one month of treatment it appeared the parasites were gone and eighteen months later he was still symptom free.
In an attempt to understand why certain frequencies were more effective than others the inventors led them to the Fibonacci number sequence and they discovered the color burst crystal frequency was about one percent difference from a natural Fibonacci number. The Fibonacci sequence occurs throughout nature where the previous two numbers are added to create the next number in the sequence; such a sequence would be 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34, and so on. This number sequence can be seen in the arrangements of seed spirals in a sunflower, the number of petals in most flowers, and the spirals of a pine cone.
As the number sequence continues, the ratio between two adjacent values approaches the Divine Proportion known as Phi (pronounced fee) being the ratio of 1.618. This ratio also exists throughout nature. It can be seen in the increasing radii of the chambered nautilus and even in the proportions of the human body. These and other personal insights led to the understanding that the fundamental frequency from which all subsequent treatment frequencies would be derived must be based upon a natural Fibonacci number. This led to further testing of a variety of fundamental frequencies which is documented later.
Concurrent with the water foot-bath development and testing was a concern with reducing the suspected harmful impacts of EMF pollution resulting from the wide spread use of 60 Hz Alternating Current (AC) devices throughout our homes and work places. The inventors were investigating a method to superimpose an 880 Hz signal on household AC lines to reduce the harmful effects in household appliances reported by University of Washington researchers, when the inventors decided to try creating smaller field using low cost, widely available, 40 conductor flat ribbon cable, wrapped around a user's bed. By crimping the female connector normally to one end of the cable and then offsetting the male connector at the other end by one wire on one side and then tapping into the newly opened wire space in the male connector, the inventors were able to turn the 40 parallel wires into a 40 turn air-core coil. The H-Bridge water foot-bath circuit could easily drive such a coil and it was thus employed to test the flat ribbon coil for its effects upon human test subjects.
A 20 foot flat ribbon cable (with 40 turns, therefore a total wire length of 800 feet) was placed around the outside of the mattress of a queen sized bed and magnetic flux measurements were made. At 5.5 Hz the magnetic flux measured about 30 milliGauss over the entire top surface of the mattress. A shorter 16 foot ribbon cable was then made and folded at right angles to create a large rectangle three by five feet and was placed between the mattress and box springs, as it was difficult to keep the external ribbon cable coil in place around the outside of the mattress. Additional flux readings indicated similar magnetic fields were observed as before.
Testing began by one of the inventors sleeping on the bed thus equipped with the flat ribbon cable constructed coil, said coil having a DC resistance of approximately 40 ohms, with the crystal controlled CMOS based water foot-bath controller operating said coil continuously at 5.5 Hz (without the 880 Hz PWM active). The inventor reported he slept well and awakening feeling refreshed and energized. Additional coils were made as described above and the original water foot-bath test subjects began testing the new air-core flat ribbon sleep mat devices. One test subject who had insomnia reported she slept through the night for the first time in several years.
Testing continued through the summer of 2004 with both the water foot-bath with the carbon rod electrodes and the sleep-mat as the flat ribbon coil was referred to. Each person participating in the testing was required to sign a confidentiality agreement and a general release of liability, and to keep a journal of his or her experiences. At no time were any of the devices offered for sale. The overall test results showed test subjects slept better with than without the new sleep-mat device and generally reported having more energy upon awakening. Men and women who were plagued by frequent nighttime urinations reported having fewer urination episodes during the night. Several test subjects with restless leg syndrome reported significantly less muscle spasms and leg discomfort with much improved sleep. In general all the participants, whether using the water foot-bath or sleep mat, reported a more healthy feeling and reduced effects of stress. Thus the inventors had created a new apparatus which will be referred to herein as an EnergyWave Therapy Device to avoid confusion with existing electromagnetic therapy devices.
The test subjects generally preferred sleeping at 5.5 to 6.8 Hz and reported any higher frequencies induced vivid dreams. Women seemed to be more sensitive to the sleep-mat device, some reporting that if awakened during sleep by an outside influence they could ‘feel’ the vibrations. This was reported much less frequently by the male test subjects. This effect was reduced or eliminated by moving the sleep-mat to below the bed. It was noticed the sleep-mat should be a minimum of 8 inches and a maximum of 24 inches from the test subject to be most effective. This allowed the person to be in within the bipolar magnetic flux field measured to be of between ten to thirty milliGauss at 5.5 Hz.
Of particular interest was the sleep-mat test subjects reported similar health benefits as did the water foot-bath test subjects; yet the sleep-mat method was far less intrusive into the daily routines of the test subjects, increasing their tendency to use the device. This was one of the goals the inventors set, and their focus shifted to the sleep-mat application, reserving the use of the water foot-bath method for more severe complaints.
With this focus on the sleep-mat the inventors embarked on further lab testing to understand how the human body ‘sees’, or perceives, the pulses emitted by the sleep-mat's flat coil and to provide objective observations in addition to the subjective ones from the test subjects. The inventors embarked upon a series of tests as depicted in FIG. 2. These tests used both a Tektronix Model FG503 Signal Generator 22 and the previously described crystal controlled CMOS H-Bridge water foot-bath controller 28 identified as H-Bridge Test Signal generator, to drive a Flat Ribbon Cable Coil 25 through input 24 to the flat ribbon cable coil. A Ferrite Core Inductive Transducer 26 was constructed using approximately 215 feet of enamel covered #30 copper wire wound as a two-inch long coil on a three-and-a-half inch by three-eighths inch diameter ferrite rod. Ferrite Core Inductive Transducer 26 was terminated with a 10,000 ohm resistor to dampen the undesirable effects of high frequency ringing observed at about 27,000 Hz. It has been established that the human body has a +j or inductive reactance and Ferrite Core Inductive Transducer 26, when properly terminated, is an analog of the human body relative to observing the coupled energy wave as emitted into the body.
Ferrite Core Inductive Transducer 26 was placed directly on top of Flat Ribbon Cable Coil 25 to allow for adequate coupling between the two. A Tektronix Model 468 Storage Oscilloscope 21 was used to observe measure and record the effects of different waveforms. Oscilloscope 21 channel two was connected to the input to Flat Ribbon Cable Coil 25 and channel one was connected to Ferrite Core Inductive Transducer 26 through one of the two 23 Coaxial Test Probes and Leads. An AlphaLabs TriField Gauss Meter 27 was located either eight inches or twenty-two inches above Flat Ribbon Cable Coil 25 to measure the emitted magnetic flux from Flat Ribbon Cable Coil 25. Waveform results are illustrated in FIGS. 3 through 7 inclusive. FIGS. 6 and 7 used the water foot-bath controller with H-Bridge 28 instead of Signal Generator 22 to generate the different variations of waveforms. In these tests Ferrite Core Inductive Transducer 26 represents how the human body would ‘see’ the various waveforms. Each of the FIGS. 3 through 6 provides the test settings and results.
In Test 1, a 15V Peak-to-Peak 100 Hz sine wave was applied to Flat Ribbon Cable Coil 25 through Probes 23 and Input 24(see FIG. 3). In Test 2, a 15V Peak-to-Peak 100 Hz triangular wave was applied to Flat Ribbon Cable Coil 25 (see FIG. 4). In Test 3, a 15V Peak-to-Peak 100 Hz square wave was applied to Flat Ribbon Cable Coil 25 (see FIG. 5). In Test 4, water foot-bath controlled H-bridge 28 provided a Bipolar 24V Peak-to-Peak 100 Hz square wave applied to Flat Ribbon Cable Coil 25 through Probes 23 and Input 24 with Gauss Meter 27 placed 22″ above Flat Ribbon Cable Coil 25 (see FIG. 6 top scope trace). In Test 5, water foot-bath H-bridge 28 provided a Unipolar 100 Hz square wave that was 12V Peak-to-Peak to Flat Ribbon Cable Coil 25 with Gauss Meter 27 placed 22″ above Flat Ribbon Cable Coil 25 (see FIG. 6 bottom scope trace). The results of this testing are summarized in Table 1 below.
TABLE 1TestNotesWaveformmilliGaussDistanceVolts1Tektronix FG503 FunctionSine15 mG8 inches15Generator2Tektronix FG503 FunctionTriangular 8 mG8 inches15Generator3Tektronix FG503 FunctionSquare100 mG 8 inches15Generator4Water Foot-Bath H-BridgeBipolar90 mG22 inches 24ControllerSquare5Water Foot-Bath H-BridgeUnipolar50 mG22 inches 12ControllerSquare
Of particular interest, not noted in Table 1, is how the body interprets, or sees, the various wave forms. The sine wave coupled to the body in FIG. 3 is perceived as a sine wave. The triangular wave coupled to the body in FIG. 4 is perceived as a square wave. And the square wave coupled to the body in FIG. 5 is perceived as positive and negative spikes at each transition. From these observations it was determined square waves as seen in FIG. 5 offered the best coupling with the body towards inducing cellular micro-currents and transference of specific vibrational frequencies. FIG. 6 indicated bipolar square wave pulses provided the best energy transfer, when compared to monopolar pulses observed in the existing electromagnetic therapy devices previously tested.
An additional Oscilloscope 21 measurement and capture was done with the H-Bridge PWM input being driven with an 880 Hz signal (30) while the direction input was driven at 50 Hz (29) to capture the resulting waveforms both at the Flat Ribbon Cable Coil Input 24 and at the Ferrite Core Inductive Transducer 26. This test resulted in the capture shown in FIG. 7. Channel 2 shows the unique waveform resulting from the exclusive-ORing of the two different frequencies through an H-Bridge. It shows two simultaneous frequencies as they are seen by the human body.
This lab testing validated the inventors' design to use an H-Bridge to drive the sleep mat flat coil with a bipolar square wave. By reversing the 12 VDC signal, the sleep mat flat coil sees an effective 24 volt signal, thus doubling the energy available to the coil when compared to a simple pulsed magnetic flux device that simply turns the current on and off. This also validated the effects of a 100 percent duty cycle. Also noted was the creation of odd harmonics of the fundamental frequencies that continued at decreasing amplitude, such that if the amplitude of the fundamental frequency was set to be within a safe range for the test subject, each odd harmonic was reduced to the appropriate safe range for its higher frequency. The results indicated generating bipolar square waves was the most efficient and safest energy wave transfer. In addition the testing further validated the efficacy of using the PWM input of the H-Bridge to add a second, higher frequency to support multiple simultaneous energy waves and further, that the human body would ‘see’ both frequencies and their subsequent harmonics.
In order to more fully understand the differences between the three different waveforms (sine, triangular, and square) driving the sleep mat flat coil, and to validate the earlier testing, additional testing was performed similar to that as illustrated in FIG. 2. The results of these tests are summarized in Table 2. In the first test, a 10V Peak-to-Peak sine wave signal at 55 Hz was applied to Flat Ribbon Cable Coil 25. In the second test a 10V Peak-to-Peak triangular wave signal at 55 Hz was applied to Flat Ribbon Cable Coil 25. In the third test a 10V Peak-to-Peak square wave signal at 55 Hz was applied to Flat Ribbon Cable Coil 25. In the fourth test the EnergyWave Therapy Device was set to deliver 55 Hz with Power Supply 8 adjusted to provide 10V Peak-to-Peak to Flat Ribbon Cable Coil 25. In the fifth test the EnergyWave Therapy Device was connected to Power Supply 8 at its full 12 volts DC rated level and connected to Flat Ribbon Cable Coil 25. In the sixth test the EnergyWave Therapy Device was connected to Power Supply 8 at its full 12 volts DC with Shorting Plug 13 installed to use PCB Copper Trace Coil 10 as seen in FIG. 1.
TABLE 2TestNotesWaveformmilliGaussDistanceVolts1Tektronix FG503 Function GeneratorSine8mG20 inches102Tektronix FG503 Function GeneratorTriangular 10mG20 inches103Tektronix FG503 Function GeneratorBipolar35mG20 inches10Square4EnergyWave Therapy Device 120Bipolar3 mG20 inches10Square5EnergyWave Therapy Device 120Bipolar70mG20 inches12Square6EnergyWave Therapy Device 120 Bipolar8.5mG20 inches12with on board copper trace coilSquare
As testing of the sleep mat application proceeded, the inventors determined the EnergyWave Therapy Device needed to be modified to generate healing frequencies which emulated natural Circadian rhythms in order to improve the sleep cycles of the test subjects and further reduce any possibility of frequency fatigue, noted to occur when a person was exposed to a single frequency for extended (usually years) of time. During sleep REM (Rapid Eye Movement) cycles, or the dream cycles of sleep, the body does most of its own natural healing. Infants spend most of their sleep in REM cycles. Sleep Stages 3 and 4, referred to as deep sleep, is when the body experiences its physical restorative and regenerative sleep. As people age they spend progressively less time in both natural healing REM sleep and deep sleep. By supporting the body's natural Circadian rhythms, the apparatus can increase the time spent in both healing REM cycles and deep sleep, and can add specific healing frequencies to boost the body's healing processes. The result is a natural sleep cycle attained through brainwave entrainment with magnetic flux emitted by coil 25.
The sweep mode noted earlier for the foot-bath apparatus had been used by some test subjects for what they referred to as ‘power napping’. In this method of application, the test subjects would set the EnergyWave Therapy Device to sweep mode, which ran a twenty-five minute cycle through the ten frequencies from 5.5 Hz to 55 Hz, then the test subjects would then take a fifty minute nap, allowing the EnergyWave Therapy Device to go through the cycle twice. All the test subjects who used this ‘power nap’ mode reported awakening from the fifty minute nap feeling fully rested and energized, as though they had slept for a much longer period of time. Additionally, some test subjects would sleep with the EnergyWave Therapy Device on 5.5 Hz then step it up to 55 Hz when awakened in the morning by their alarm clock, since the 55 Hz had a more energizing effect. It should also be noted for the sleep-mat application, the 880 Hz PWM input had to be disabled, as adding it to the sleep-mat created a higher frequency that interrupted sleep. To this end a toggle switch was added to the crystal controlled CMOS based EnergyWave Therapy Device to enable or disable the 880 Hz PWM input to the H-Bridge. Some sleep-mat users found it helpful to turn the 880 Hz PWM input on in the morning to add an energizing effect. These experiences and other insights led to the idea of creating preset programs to support various sleeping, napping and therapeutic application. In order to accomplish these new features the current CMOS implementation needed to be converted to a microcontroller based EnergyWave Therapy Device to allow for creating the multiple preset programs and a wider range of frequencies, which would also allow for addressing even more symptoms.
It was determined that Microchip's family of industrial microcontrollers were well suited to the task and work began on developing a new design, schematics, Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs) and firmware to operate the new microcontroller. A new user interface was required and the simple flat ribbon cable coil gave way to an even simpler, less expensive idea of incorporating the coil as copper traces on both sides of the perimeter of the PCB hosting the new circuit. The new EnergyWave Therapy Device needed to continue to support the external sleep mat flat coil, water foot-bath energy delivery mechanism described above and other modalities of delivering vibrational energies to a test subject.
Additional embodiments of the apparatus were created to be used during massage or physical therapy to reduce pain and relax muscles. Another embodiment was created to be used as a handheld device to reduce pain and inflammation and relax muscles. Another embodiment was created to reduce wrinkles in the skin, reduce scarring, and assist in reducing acne or other skin problems.
The inventors realized an effective EnergyWave Therapy Device must use a Fibonacci number quartz crystal as its base timing element. While quartz crystals have been used for years for their inherent stability and accuracy as a timing element in many applications from radios to computers, they have an even longer history of being used in natural healing that predates the electro-industrial age. Shamans, spiritual healers, and esoteric practitioners have used, and continue to use, crystals in various forms for a multitude of purposes, but the basic quartz crystal has been used most frequently as a tool to heal the sick, ostensibly by aligning the natural healing energies of the quartz crystal with the ailing or afflicted portion of the person or animal until such time as the misaligned energies in the afflicted person or animal were brought back into harmony with the whole.
In addition to the basic timing element being a quartz crystal, the appropriate fundamental frequency must be as close as possible to a Fibonacci number as presented above. The inventors first used a color-burst crystal, common in older color televisions, being the frequency of 3,579,545 Hz, which was slightly more than 1% from the natural Fibonacci number of 3,524,578. Testing with the crystal controlled CMOS water foot-bath embodiment of the EnergyWave Therapy Device was successful in proving several critical factors, sufficient to confirm that a quartz crystal with a fundamental frequency as close as possible to a Fibonacci number was critical to the effectiveness of the apparatus.
To validate this hypothesis, a second version of the EnergyWave Therapy Device was created using a standard ‘555’ timer IC with a resistor/capacitor based frequency generator. While such a device was able to produce the same frequencies as the crystal controlled version, the results of the testing were not as positive as with the first embodiment using a color burst quartz crystal. Subsequently, another test device was built using a quartz crystal with a frequency of 3,600,000 Hz which produced frequencies that were equally as close to the well noted Rife frequencies as provided by the color burst crystal, but the fundamental frequency was further away from a natural Fibonacci number. Again the test subjects reported less positive responses than with the color burst crystal version. A third embodiment of the EnergyWave Therapy Device was created using the aforementioned industrial microcontroller to allow the generation of more frequencies and to emulate the natural Circadian rhythms of life. This third embodiment relied upon the internal resistor/capacitor timing elements to form the fundament frequencies and again the device failed to be as effective in achieving the desired results as when the color burst crystal was used.
In these blind tests, test subjects did not know whether their EnergyWave Therapy Device used a quartz crystal or not, and if it did use a quartz crystal, which fundamental frequency it was. Test subjects reported a higher degree of irritation and discomfort and less feeling of general wellness with the non-quartz crystal based devices. In further testing using quartz crystals that were not as close to Fibonacci numbers, the test subjects in the blind tests reported less effectiveness of the device, more difficulty falling asleep, and awaking feeling more irritable than usual. Thus it became apparent for the EnergyWave Therapy Device to be effective the generated vibrational energy had to be through the use of a quartz crystal whose fundamental frequency is as close as possible to a natural Fibonacci number. In the current preferred embodiment of this invention the selected crystal has a fundamental frequency of 15,000,000 Hz which is less than 0.5% from the Fibonacci number 14,930,352, and is referred to as a Fibonacci Number Quartz Crystal 4 in FIG. 1. Subsequent testing of the new embodiment with the 15,000,000 Hz quartz crystal and microcontroller have demonstrated the healing and relaxing effects to be even more prominent than with the earlier CMOS EnergyWave Therapy Device using the Color Burst crystal.
Another discovery deals with the use of low power bipolar magnetic fields, in the non-ionizing extremely low frequency range of the EM spectrum, through the use of a simple copper trace coil integrated into the printed circuit board (PCB) containing the main embodiment of this invention. While multiple patents have been granted using a coil on a PCB, or even a flexible PCB, this is the first occurrence of using such a coil to emit an extremely low frequency magnetic wave for healing purposes. In the related patents the coil was used to measure inductance, not to emit ELF EMF flux, hence this is a novel and non-obvious method of applying an existing idea.
There also exists the need to invoke a biological response in the test subject without causing any harm. The criticality of this is represented in the 1987 World Health Organization's report on the safe levels of such fields. Consequently, the embodiment of this invention operates on a very low level of magnetic flux, below 100 milliGauss at 3 Hz at the prescribed distance between the user and the emitter, being equivalent to 0.01 milliTeslas at 3 Hz. Therefore, this device is referred to as a homeopathic device, as such levels are more than twenty times lower than the thresholds necessary to cause any observable biological effects reported by the World Health Organization as occurring from 0.5 to 5 milliTeslas at 3 Hz, and more than a million times lower than 1 to 10 Teslas at 3 Hz reported to be hazardous levels. Yet through extensive testing this apparatus has proven to be effective in improving sleep, reducing pain and promoting natural healing.
Further safety testing was conducted with Guidant Corporation implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs) and implantable cardiac resynchronization therapy pacemakers (CRT-Ps) to determine if the apparatus would interfere with their proper operation, or trigger false events causing unnecessary defibrillation shocks to a patient. ICDs and CRT-Ps are designed to meet the established industry standards for sensitivity to home and industrial EMI. The Guidant Corporation devices are designed to operate properly with EMI from 0.1 Hz to 3,000 Hz with the magnetic flux not exceeding 2 Gauss, which is twenty times greater than the measured bipolar magnetic flux fields emitted by the EnergyWave Therapy Device. The EnergyWave Therapy Device was operated at all supported frequencies and with all available external adapters with the ICDs and CRT-Ps abutted to the apparatus and in no case was a false event triggered, nor was the operation of the ICD or CRT-P interrupted. In all test cases the emitted bipolar magnetic flux field was below the Guidant Corporation's EMI thresholds. This testing was critical as the EnergyWave Therapy Device operates in the range of frequencies monitored by the ICDs and CRT-Ps to manage cardio pacing and prevent cardio-fibrillations. During the testing audio alarms were enabled in the ICDs and CRT-Ps and telemetry monitoring was used. While the apparatus did interfere with the telemetry pick-up wand when placed too close, the ICDs and CRT-Ps continuously operated safely. This testing was with the preferred embodiment of the EnergyWave Therapy Device in direct contact with the ICDs and CRT-Ps, which is impossible to achieve in vivo, and therefore there is little possibility of interference in actual application.